doramafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Yoo Jae Suk
Биография Ю Дже Сок - первый ребенок в семье (три брата и две младшие сестры). Он родился и вырос в Сеуле, образование получал в Сеульском институте искусств, однако по причине плотного графика не смог получит степень. Его телевизионный дебют состоялся на Фестивале для комиков в 1991 году на канале KBS. На шоу Бесконечный вызов он танцевал версию песни "Шаг за шагом", этот момент назван самым запоминающимся в истории шоу. После почти 9 лет затишья, Дже Сок вновь появился на экранах вместе с программой Live and Enjoy Together (Dong-guh-dong-lak), после этого шоу популярность Дже Сок возросла. Можно сказать, что Live and Enjoy Together стало отправной точкой его карьеры как MC. Его потенциал был полностью реализован в шоу The Crash of MCs с Kang Ho-Dong, Lee Hui-Jae and Kim Han-Seok. Первая награда ,полученная им, была за шоу Happy Together Friends. Новое шоу X-Man, с его участием также как и все предыдущие имело огромный успех. Во времена этой программы Дже Сока начали называть MC Нации. Тем не менее после нескольких лет оглушительного успеха, программу хотели отменить, однако, Дже Сок нашел новые идеи и уже в 2006 году шоу вернулась на экраны. В 2008 году вышло тв-шоу с участием Lee Hyori, Yoon Jong-Shin, Kim Soo-Ro, Lee Chun Hee, Kang Dae-Sung, Park Ye-Jin и Kim Jong Kook, шоу завоевало первые строчки всех рейтингов канала SBS, но к концу 2009 году из-за скандалов и проблем участников шоу пришлось закрыть. В 2008 году Дже Сок женился на ведущей Na Gyoung Eun, с которой он вел шоу Infinite Challenge. В 2010 году у них родился прекрасный сын. Интересные факты * Учился в Сеульском институте искусств, однако по причине плотного графика не смог получит степень. Семья Женат на Na Gyoung Eun (2008), один ребенок. Фильмография *2009 Queen of Housewives (камэо 20эп.) *2009 White Tuft, the Little Beaver *2009 The Queen of Assistance (камэо) *2008 Bee Movie *2008 Lee-San (камэо) *2004 Banjun Drama *2000 KBS Great Friend *1994 Tyranno's Toenail Тв Шоу 2010 Running Man 2008 Family Outing 2008 Miracle Contestant 2007 Happy Together 3 2007 Old TV 2007 Haja Go!/ Let's Do It! 2006 New X-Man 2005 Happy Together Friends 2005 Infinite Challenge 2005 Yoo Jae-Seok's Truth Game 2004 Happy Together 2004 Come to Play 2003 X-Man 2003 Dangerous Invitation 2000 Star Survival Donggeodongrak Read a Book! Book! Book! Host Big Match Участие в видео клипах 2013 Psy - Gentleman 2012 Psy - Gangnam Style 2012 Sagging Snail - Room Nallari 2009 Future Liger (Tiger JK, Tasha) – Let's Dance 2005 Kang Ho Dong – Look Out the Window 2004 Shinnago – Cause' You're Pretty Радио передачи 2000 FM Date 2000 FM Plus 2000] Lee Hui-Jae's Starry Night (K-Pop Quiz) 2001 Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon 2003 A Date at 2 pm 2005 Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show with Kang Ho-Dong) 2005 Defeat the Boredom 2005 Haha's Ten Ten Club 2005 All Thanks to You 2006 Wishlist Songs Playing at Noon (Nutrition Tonic Talk Show No. 2 with Kang Ho-Dong) 2006 Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Summer Special) 2006 No Hong-Chul's Our Belated Youthful Days 2007 Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (Phone) 2007 Park Myung-Soo's Fun Fun Radio (The Age of a Big Star) 2007 Yoon Jong-Shin's A Date at 2 pm (Stalking) 2008 Park Myung-Soo's A Date at 2 pm (Phone) 2008 Park Kyung-Rim's Starry Night (Phone) 2009 Song Eun-Eee, Shin Bong-Suns' Dong Go Dong Rak (with Noh Hong-cheol) Концерты 2001 Open Gag Concert 2002 Jubilee Gag Concert 2002–03 G-Family Gag ConcertYoo Jae Suk 2004 Gag Family Concert Реклама 1998 OB Lager Beer 2000 New Century I-Touch 017 2002 Bando Sports 2003 Gold Feel 2007 Shinhan 2007 NeNe Chicken 2007 TG Sambo Computer 2007 TG Sambo Computer – LUON Crystal 2008 Shinhan Group (2nd) 2008 NeNe Chicken (2nd) 2008 S-Oil 2009 Giordano 2009 NeNe Chicken (3rd) 2009 Shinhan Group (3rd) 2010 ABC Mart Синглы *2006 "All You Need Is Love" – с участниками Infinite Challenge *2007 "If I Do It or Not" – с Noh Hong-chul *2007 "Fascination of Samba" - Infinite Challenge Song Festival *2009 "The Family's Day" – с участниками Family Outing *2009 "Let's Dance" – Infinite Challenge Olympic Road Duet Song Festival с Tiger JK, Tasha *2011 "Apgujeong Nallari" - Infinite Challenge West Coast Highway Music Festival с Lee Juck *2011 "As I Say" - Infinite Challenge West Coast Highway Music Festival с Lee Juck *2012 "Room Nallari" - Sagging Snail *2012 "A Seagull suffering from Heat Stroke" - с Song Euni, Kim Suk (пародия на Noh Hong-chul and RockBrain's "Heat Stroked Seagull") *2013 "Please Don't Go My Girl" - с Yoo Hee-yul, Kim Jo-Han Награды *1991 Inaugural KBS College Student Gag Competition *2003 KBS Entertainment Award Best TV Presenter *2003 MBC Entertainment Award Best Excellence Award (Show/variety category) *2005 KBS Entertainment Award Grand (Daesang) Prize *2006 18th Korean Broadcast Producers' Award Best TV MC *2006 42nd Baeksang Arts Award Awarded in TV Entertainment *2006 Blue Media 'Speech Award' *2006 MBC Entertainment Award Grand (Daesang) Prize *2007 MBC Entertainment Award (with Infinite Challenge members) Grand (Daesang) Prize *2008 Mnet 20's Choice Awards Variety Star Category *2008 SBS Entertainment Award Grand (Daesang) Prize *2011 MBC Entertainment Award MC Award *2012 SBS Entertainment Award Grand (Daesang) Prize *2012 Nickelodeon Korea Kids' Choice Awards Favorite Comedian *2013 Baeksang Arts Awards Daesang (Grand Prize) for TV category *2013 Nickelodeon Korea Kids' Choice Awards Favorite Comedian Галерея yoo_jae_suk_holding_an_award.jpg yoojaesuk.jpg Yoo-Jae-Suk-Promotes-Everlands-Horror-House.jpg yoo-jae-suk.jpg ава4152425вп425.jpg Категория:КорАктер